The love of a Brother
by jomo's wife
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are twins but Klaus find himself attracted to his sister in a romantic way. Would he ever tell her? Does she feel the same? Can such a love be possibly? AU/AH - M rated- Two Parts only


**Hi to everyone! This is a two part drabble about Klaus and Caroline as twins that fall in love. I know most of you won't like a theme like that but it had stuck into my mind for far too long. I watch Borgias and Got too which both have a sister and a brother that fall in love and I just love these couples and the forbidden love they share. I love to write about the inner strangle of such loves and to try to answer to the question if in the end there is romances that must never happen or if love doesn't really have boundaries.**

**If you don't like incest or feel offended by the idea you better not read this.**

**To all the others Enjoy and I wait anxiously for your reviews!**

There's a moment in every person's life that is bound to change everything in his life. A little thought can alter and make him lose everything he thought that was important, that he held dear.  
His thought, his point of change was dark and brought him the greatest happiness and the greatest pleasure but his regret was always the he dragged her with him. That he condemn her to sin, that he took her light.

Cause now she had to choose between everything she had and her love for him.

And was love enough? Was it enough to balance everything they lost?

_Klaus_

He was never alone in this life. He was born alongside her. They came in life together. It was always him and Caroline. His twin.

Their family had a lot of children but little love was given to them from their parents.

They were distant, cruel, uncaring. Demanded for all of them perfection and nothing less.

They had their favourites of course. His mother had always the closest relationship with Fin and his father had a soft spot for sweet Caroline.

And probably because he was Jealous of me being m sister's favourite...he hated me more and even hit him something he never did with the others.

Of course noone outside their family knew any of this. To everyone else they were the perfect, dreamy rich Family that had everything they could hope for.

The only one Klaus could trust and show his true self was Caroline, his twin.

The one that understood him without speaking, the only one he let near his wounds after Michael was done with him.

He was the only light that he was given in this life. And she was bound to him by blood. She could never replace him with anyone. They were family, they were one person split in too and for many years that thought of possession made his true feelings hide beneath the surface.

When he was young he couldn't understand that one day they will have to separate.

_Caroline_

Caroline was always the Joy of the house, the one that everyone gone for help. And she would walk through flames for her family. She would anything for them.

But the reason she was always smiling was Nicklaus. She knew that he needed her to be happy so he could be too. All the tears she ever shed was for him. The only time she ever begged was when Michael wanted to hit him. She never cried for anyone but Klaus.

If she ever stopped and thought for a moment she would she that her whole life was revolving around him. She was happy only if he was, smiled only to make him laugh.

And for her it wasn't strange. She was with him even before she came into this world. She didn't know how it was to not have him in her side, to not talk to him all night until the fell asleep.

But that was all about to change.

''Get out sisters or I will have to show Dad what kind of panties you wear.'' teased Kol as he continued knocking at the bathroom door waiting for Rebekah and Caroline to finish.

''Do that Kol and I will tell Father what you hide under your bed.'' replied Rebekah and they could hear her and Caroline laughing.

Kol surged admitting defeat.

''Let it go Kol. You know they will never come out if they're not over.'' Klaus told him and hit him at the back to show his sympathy.

''I will never understand what they're doing in there.'' he said and knocked the door again.

This time Rebekah opened up, dressed up with her hair and makeup in place.

''You can go in Kol, consider it a dept to me.'' she said and walked past him.

Kol rushed into the bathroom, making Caroline, who was just getting out, stumble.

Klaus caught her before she hit the floor, holding her in his arms, his hands in her shoulders.

''Damn Kol!'' she said out of breath and then looked up at Klaus smiling,

'' Thanks Klaus! That's why you're my favourite brother.''

He smiled back at her but then he noticed her state of undress. She was only wearing a tiny towel that covered just the essentials parts of her body. He gulped at the sight and had to order his mind to stop imaging his hands ripping the towel from her body and touching every part of her exposed flesh.

Her close proximity didn't help so he shoved her aside and walked past her murmuring that it was no problem.

Caroline stayed were she was for a moment before she went to her room. Klaus was so strange these days. For the first time in years she couldn't figure him out. He was shutting her out.

He said he was to busy to talk to her but she knew he was avoiding her. The only thing she didn't know was why. They were always so close, he was the only brother she could tell her deepest secrets. That was until two months ago.

Klaus and Caroline were living in the same room from the day they were born but Klaus had asked no demanded was the more appropriate word to have his own now. But that was just the beginning cause now he barely talked to her let alone touch her. She just wanted her brother back, her twin,

She felt so alone without him.

Klaus knew he was hurting her. He knew she needed him. But how things were now was better than how they would be if he didn't keep his distance.

Because he was an abomination, a fucking freak of nature that was lusting his own sister.

More than lust actually he loved her and not as a brother.

He didn't know when his feelings had changed...he only knew the moment he understood it.

_They were in their room and Caroline talked about boys, how the guy she liked, Mat. had kissed her She was too happy and was giggling like a little girl and he hated it. He wanted to punch Mat in the face. She had crushes before but she had never kissed any of them. Only he made her laugh like this. His anger rose inside him and he didn't know why but he didn't want to hear her talk about this anymore._

_The same night as he tried to sleep he caught himself looking at the bed beside him, looking at her._

_She was so beautiful that he could understand why all boys wanted her. He couldn't help rising up and going near her. He gently stroked her hair and look at her for hours. And her lips...he couldn't remove the image of her soft, full, rosy lips from his mind. He wanted to taste them, to feel her breath inside of his mouth and then he cursed. _

_He removed himself from her side and went back to his bed. He still cursed himself and wanted to hit his head at the wall. He just thought of kissing his sister, his twin, baby sister._

_He tried to fell asleep thinking that it was just a one time thing that by tomorrow he wouldn't even remember it._

_But for months the images only gotten stronger cause when his last barrier was broken all his feelings float to the surface unstoppable. It didn't matter that she broke up with Mat, nothing mattered anymore cause he wanted her and loved her more everyday._

_It was becoming unbearable to be in the same room as her. He was afraid that one day he won't be able to restrain himself. So he asked for his own room, anything to get away. She was shocked and asked why for days but he used his new tactic of avoiding her,_

_He would do anything to keep her pure and smiling. He may be a monster but he wouldn't drag her with him. He wouldn't take everything away from her for his selfish desires. He would suffer in silence._

Caroline was sitting beside her boyfriend Tyler and tried to pay attention to Mr. Saltmans History lesson but she couldn't. She was always glancing at Klaus that was siting at the end of the row.

She was trying to make him look at her but he was too busy drawing at his notebook to notice her.

Caroline couldn't stand this coldness anymore. Today she was going to find out what the hell was going on with him. As long as he ignored her she couldn't focus on anything, nor her lessons, nor her cheerleading practice. Even while she was kissing Tyler she couldn't get her mind from him. He was in her every thought. Patience she kept repeating to herself...when you get home you'll figure it out.

Klaus had Hayley pinned at the door of the empty classroom attacking her with his mouth. She heard her moan but any sound she made was indifferent to him. She was nothing more than distraction.

''Klaus...'' she murmured and he felt himself becoming irritated by the sound of her voice saying his name.

''No talking.'' he demanded and thrusted in her harder trying to forget with who he was having sex with. To forget that his hands weren't wrapped in golden locks and the eyes that was looking at him weren't blue. He fasten the pace even more hearing her screams in order to reach the point of bliss that made him forget Caroline even if it lasted only a few seconds. Cause when you are thinking at someone more often than you think of yourself then even a few seconds brings you satisfaction.

''That was incredible Klaus'' she purred and tried to wrap her hands around him.

''And it will still be if you keep your hands to yourself...you know I don't do cuddles after sex.'' he said and zipped his pant.

''Oh Mikaelson be grateful that you are so good at sex or I would have punched you.'' she said and started fixing her hair.

''You could only try...'' Klaus replied with a grin and left the classroom.

When he finally reached home he want straight to his room to take a shower. He opened his door and found Caroline sitting on his bed waiting for him.

''You're late.'' she said and her eyes darted to his face.

''I had extra activities after school.'' he replied and tried to move past her but she blocked his way.

''Does that mean sex?'' she asked with a smile on her face.

Of course she could smile at the thought of him having sex with another woman. _Stop dreaming Klaus, you know he doesn't see you as anything more than her brother._

''It means that it's none of your business.'' he screamed at her and she was taking aback by his outburst.

''Why don't you talk to me anymore Nick? I would be the first person that you were saying every little detail of you life.'' she pointed out and raise her hand to rest it on his cheek.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of her warmth and softness spreading through his body...calming him.

''Why have you shut me out?'' she continued and tears were forming in her eyes.

He sighed and removed her little hand from his cheek kissing her palm softly and she shivered at his light but tender touch.

''It's better you don't know sis.'' he told the last word like it was a curse.

''If you ever learn you'll hate me.'' I\he reassured her and gave her a sad smile.

Their hands were now intertwined and she put them against her chest.

''There is nothing you could do or think that would make me hate you. Every dark thought you make I will embrace it as if it was my own. Talk to me.'' she said and her tone was so sincere but he couldn't do nothing more than stare at her for more time that was appropriate.

''I wish I could.'' he whispered and released her hand while moving to the bathroom and closing his door behind him.

Rebekah was fixing Caroline's hair so she would be perfect in her date. After begging him.. Klaus had joined us and managed to be quite normal. Telling his opinion on the dress and even joking with them.

''When we were little you were always winning in every fucking game we played.'' Bekah said remembering their carefree days and they laughed together.

''Of course we won. We were the best team ever.'' Caroline said and looked at Klaus with a spark of haziness in her eyes.

I returned her gaze and felt a smile spreading on my face.

''You could always read my mind and knew my next move without speaking.'' he replied remembering all the many times they could just exchange a glance and know what the other needed.

''And you cheated.'' Kol pointed out standing in the doorframe.

''And we cheated.'' they said in unison and laughed again.

Caroline had missed him so much. He could only be in the room and immediately her mood turned from gloomy to ridiculously happy.

Klaus was glad she was making her smile again. There was no better sound than the harmony of their laughs for him.

''How did you use to call yourselves?'' Rebekah asked as he finished Caroline's hair.

Caroline got up and did a twirl checking herself in the mirror one last time.

''Blood disasters.'' she answered and flipped her hair.

''Oh god you were stupid.'' Kol told them and started play with Rebekah's brush before she smacked his hand.

''No we're the clever ones in this family. After us there was nothing left for you and Rebekah to inherit.'' he said and gave them his _i'm ready for this fight _smile.

They both glared at him and there was gonna be one of the Epic Mikaelson's word fights bu Caroline distracted them by asking them how she look.

Rebekah rained a thousand compliments to her while Kol just winked. Caroline watched Klaus take her in and she felt his eyes burning her. It was like he was caressing her with his eyes that were darker than usual. She felt her whole body earning for something she couldn't quite understand.

'' You're stunning Care. No man in his right mind would be able to look away from you tonight.'' he said and envied Tyler that got to spent the whole night hearing her laugh, kissing her, walking with her while they were holding hands and enjoying the way that sinful dress which made all her curves come to life.

He was never as Jealous of someone as he was of Tyler that had the privilege of taking her out. He could tell her how he felt and hold her in his arms without out being afraid that what he was doing was wrong and he would destroy her. He only wished he was born in another family. Then he would be the one she was dressing up for, the one he would give her butterflies while he kissed her.

Caroline felt herself blushing at his words. For some reason she quite liked that he find her beautiful. He wanted him to be impressed by her even more than she wanted Tyler to be.

''Best brother ever. Do you see how is done Kol?'' said Rebekah and thrown him a pillow.

''I winked at her didn't I? In my vocabulary that just means exactly what Nick said.'' he replied and thrown the pillow back at her.

Klaus and Caroline retreated from the room before they were victims of their childhood fight.

''So see you when I come back?'' Caroline said with hope in her voice. She wished this evening meant that her brother was back.

''Sure...I would be there anyway.'' Klaus replied and watched her while she was getting in her car to go to her stupid date. The moment she was out of the driveway...he went and found his hidden bottle of whiskey. It was the only way he could numb himself and prevent him for going to smash Tyler's head against a wall. He took a big sip and moved to his room before Michael found him.

Caroline had a good date and Tyler was fun but she felt that something was missing. He didn't make her weak on the knees and she didn't forget her surroundings when he kissed her. Of course Caroline felt that with almost all her boyfriends. She kept telling herself that it was because her ideal match wasn't found yet. Until then she could give a chance to the others cause she knew that one day a kiss will rock her world and she would have find what she was looking for all this time.

She wondered if Klaus was still awake like he had said so she went to check his room.

He found him laying on the bed with a bottle in his hands.

What the hell was he doing drinking here? If Michael caught him... she thought and moved towards him to take the bottle when he stirred and looked at her trying to figure out who was despite the darkness.

''Caroline?'' he whispered and was confused to realize she was in his room.

''Nicklaus...why the hell are you drinking?'' she asked and tried to take the bottle again but I pulled away and drank another sip.

''Klaus...'' she whispered desperately and tried to reach me again but I got up and trapped between the wall and my body. The bottle was on the floor cause I thrown it away the moment she came closer.

''How was your date?'' he asked and started to play with his hair...running his hands through them. She wanted to close her eyes at the sensation and let out a sigh. She knew it was crazy but her hair was her weak spot.

''Fine...it was fine.'' I said and tried to make him to let me go but it had the opposite effect as he pressed his body closer to mine.

''I don't think ''fine'' means that you enjoyed it too much.'' he said but the feeling of her breasts against his chest made him more hard with each second. Soon he wouldn't be able to hide it but the alcohol made sure he didn't care.

''It's just that he doesn't excite me much when he kisses me.'' she replied hoping that if she just tells him what he wants he would let go.

One of his hands raised up and hit the mirror beside me shuttering it.

''Klaus are you ok?'' she said and try to examine his hands to see if there was blood.

But he was faster that her as he caught both of her hands in his and placed them forcefully beside her head.

''Don't ever tell me again that you kissed someone or I might really lose it.'' he said and rested his head against hers.

They both took deep breaths and the air was thick between them their lips only inches apart.

''Brother...'' she started but he felt his hands tighten around her again.

''Call me Klaus...don't call me that not now. Klaus my name is Klaus.'' his said and his whole face soften as he let go of my hands and cupped my face.

''You want to know why was I avoiding you...it's cause to me you're just Caroline. For a long time I don't see my sister when I look at you, I see you. All of you, I see the woman, I dream of the woman. I dream I was not member of this fucking family and I wish for things that would sent me straight to hell where I belong.'' he said as his drunkenness made him do things he would regret.

Caroline was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was the alcohol talking. He didn't want to believe that was her brother.

His hands were still cupping her face and he was drawing little circles with his thumbs. He knew it was wrong bu if he was going to burn at least he could take a memory with him. With that though she leaned closer and whispered her name again before capturing her lips with his.

Klaus let himself go for once, relishing all the passion and longing he was holding all these months in this one kiss. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined as he relentlessly tasted her.

Caroline fight him off with all the power she had, hitting him in the chest with her fists trying to push him away. She really tried at first, she did. She tried very hard to feel nothing, to ignore the sensations the kiss brought up to her but the moment his sinful tongue caressed her lips begging for access all her thoughts of refusal washed away.

He heard her moan and he used the opportunity to drive his tongue inside her mouth, devouring. His passion ignited even more when he saw that she was kissing him back and he spread his hands all over her back, feeling the bare skin her dress revealed.

She unconsciously felt her hands tangle in his hair, tugging at his golden locks in an attempt to bring him closer, to melt his body to hers.

Klaus continued exploring her mouth, almost delirious from the chance to kiss her and how familiar it felt, like they were lovers for years.

Caroline breathed into her kiss and moaned his name. When she heard herself saying his names though two things occurred to her.

First the thing that was missing in all her previous kisses, the part that was always missing was found right here, in her brothers kiss. She felt it now, the feeling of belonging, of losing yourself, of becoming one with your partner through a simply kiss. It was Klaus, that was what she was looking for. Only her other half could complete her and she hated it. She loathed herself and the whole world for ever feeling it.

She pushed him away and this time he let her. She took a step back and slapped him hard . He didn't move or did something that meant that he felt it. It was like he was expecting it. She moved towards the door but turned at the last moment.

''Why?'' she said and she could feel her voice trembling as tears were starting to fill her eyes.

He didn't look at her when he answered.

''Cause I came int this world to love you. Only you.'' he whispered and leaned against the wall she was standing only a moment ago.

She left the room this time cause he didn't want to look at him or herself.

Klaus laughed bitterly when she disappeared. His father would be do proud now that he was proved right. Cause now he was all the thing he said he was. An egoistical bastard, impulsive and incapable of love. He just destroyed the most important thing in his life, he tainted her with his darkness. He didn't deserve anyone's love and especially hers. She would never again look at him or smile warmly at his comments. He had lost more than his love, he had just separated himself from his twin.

But the worst thing was that she kissed him back. It would haunt her...he knew it. She would hate herself for ever feeling something. He couldn't let that happen. He would turn all her hate to him, he would convince her that he was the one to blame. Better hate him than herself. And despite all that the monster inside him, rejoiced in the though of her kiss, of the moans he was able to extract from her, of the bliss he felt while he was destroying them.

Caroline was trying to hold her sobs inside. She didn't want to wake up anyone. What would she tell them that he had kissed her brother and she liked it. Why the hell did she like it? She run to the bathroom and splash water on her face in order to calm herself.

She looked at her reflection and saw she that her hair was a mess cause he had run his hands through them over and over again and her lips were almost bruised from his kiss. She lightly touch them and she could still taste the whiskey and his scent in her mouth. Her whole body was marked by him. She looked at the mirror again and saw her blue eyes and blonde hair that was the same as his. Another indication that they were related, they had the same colours, blue and yellow and curls. She hated it now, she couldn't look at them. She reminded that the man she kissed was her brother. She looked through her things until she found it. They had bought it wit Rebekah for a dare. They had said that the would dye their hair brown but they could do it in the end. But now she would do anything that would distinguish her from him.

She stormed to the shower and tried to remove his smell from er body the same time she rubbed her hair hard trying to make the colour spread. When she was finished, she looked at her reflection and saw and different girl with brown straight hair and puffy blue eyes. She thought that all this would bring her a closure, a change but she was the same girl. A girl with brown hair that still wanted her brother to kiss her again. And with that thought she fell to the floor and cried silently.

**That's the end of the first part. Second part would tell us more about why Klaus love her and if Caroline would give in and also if their family founds out.**

**Thanks to all of you who read that and I hope you liked it.**

**A good review is as good as a passionate Klaroline kiss.**


End file.
